


Noblest Of Hounds

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoopadoop the cockerpoo, noblest of hounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noblest Of Hounds

Love me, love my dog – that’s what humans say. Snoopadoop tends to take it quite literally, but then she’s fiercely protective of her owner, and for a good reason.

Carolyn may act as if she despises all her fellow human beings, but that’s actually her way to protect herself from hurt and disappointment. Arthur knows that, and Snoopadoop is always grateful to have him around.

When that Herc fellow starts showing up more and more often, Snoopadoop decides to ascertain his true intentions. It’s only when he passes the test that Snoopadoop allows him to get closer to her owner.


End file.
